The Eternal Avenger
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: He never thought it'd turn out like this. Saved, by the girl he left behind. Given new eyes by his brother. Killed, by his best friend, turned vicious enemy. Now, as he wakes up in an unknown land, a whole new life awaits him with open arms. Bleach x-over
1. Wake up, its time to die

**_Okay, this time I'm really on crack. But then again, I've never wrote a bleach crossover fic circling primarily around Sasuke before. So everyone, read, relax, pull out popcorn and a drink, and enjoy._**

He stood before her gravestone, the freshly dug up earth already moist not with his tears, but the rain that fell in plentiful bursts, soaking him to the bone. His newly transplanted eyes had already cried until the well that was his sorrow ran dry.

"The fourth shinobi war....he mumbled angrily. "Madara, akatsuki, the bijuu...damn, I just don't understand any of it."

Even so, he was dimly aware of the fact that he had been here for several hours. He was also well aware that he couldn't stay here for long, otherwise he'd be captured and for such

Idly, he touched a hand to his pale eyes, and choked back a sob.

"Idiot...

Briefly, he became angry, rage welling up within him for what felt like the thousandth time. The Sharingan formed, the three tomoe glinting angrily in the thunderstorm that strangled his voice and deafened his cries.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME!" He screamed more furious with himself than her, for her death. War was war, after all, he'd told himself this countless times in the beginning, but seeing a comrade, even an ex-comrade die before your eyes, it left a mark.

Lightning arced through the sky, and the thunder mingled with his agonized scream.

"WHY?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

Collapsing to his knees, he swore and spit at her gravestone, the tears falling freely once more. He had about five minutes until the next patrol came, but he didn't care.

"Why...

He moaned her name, his new eyes burning with the hot tears, leaking water, for without them, he would have been blind, the light of the world, the day, and all things lost to him forever.

As the wail escaped him, he mentally cursed whatever deity there was for ripping her away from him. War was like that, it destroyed everything precious to you, even if you didn't know how precious that person was.

_'What an idiot I am. I screwed up, big time...._

Oddly enough, a strange even took place just, then. A peal of thunder, louder than the last, louder than any natural thunderstorm should be, shook Konoha with such force that the streets split and some of the more damaged buildings collapsed in on themselves.

Yet he knew nothing of this, as you are told things he does not yet know. Lightning rumbled in the clouds, likely threatening another infrequent strike of electricity on the far off horizon. But this, this was a bolt unlike any other.

From out of the blue, a bolt of lightning arced down. This one was a bright purple, lighting up the dark night, then all of Konoha, with its bright radiance, as if it were a bright spring afternoon, and not a miserable stormy night of July.

Its path was set from the moment it was launched-

Right between him and the gravestone.

The anguished avenger never saw it coming, not until it was far too late.

BZZAP!

With an explosion of light and sound, he was forecfully flung from the gravestone, stars exploding before his vision as lightning crawled over his skin, setting his very veins afire. Snarling the shinobi released an electric current of his own to offset the powerful charge, but by doing so, his body cringed in protest.

No wait, that was another voice he heard. He could feel something on top of him as well, his eyes opening painfully to see who or what had landed atop him in the ensuing explosion. What he saw elicited a curse, and immediately, he cut the current.

A girl. A girl of about sixteen or seventeen was resting on his chest, curled up into a ball, almost as if she were sleeping. Like him, she too was soaked by the rain, her dark violet hair plastered to her shoulders, clad in what looked like...

A kimono?

No, as he gave her a once over for any sign of injury, and immediately frowned. She had cuts and scrapes all over her cheeks, but her legs were the worst by far. It looked like teeth marks there, as if something had been trying to grind off the flesh.

What on earth could've happened to her? He'd been the only one in the graveyard for hours now, thanks to that genjutsu he'd thrown up around the cemetery, and it was clearly still functioning, so how could someone have stumbled in here?

Momentarily forgetting his grief, he extricated himself from beneath her, and as carefully as he could, scooped her up in his arms, using a body flicker to bring himself safely out of harms way before the next patrol could realize that a missing nin had infiltrated their village.

He couldn't very well leave her here with a clean conscience, now could he? However, getting to the hospital undetected was another matter entirely. It was one of the few buildings that hadn't been demolished during Pain's attack, and as such, it was under near constant guard.

"Nrggh."

He glanced down, aware of the girl stirring. Now was not the time for this, but if she made a ruckus, then there was no possible way for him to escape, not without leaving a body count in his wake. Then again, he didn't want to risk knocking her out. With her wounds, she might not wake up again if he-

"Sa-suke?"

Skidding to a halt on the nearest roof he could find, Sasuke Uchiha, nearly dropped her. Another peal of thunder deafened him, but he was certain that he'd heard this mystery girl mumble his name. Now, as his momentum nearly threw him off the rain soaked rooftop, he found her staring back at him, silently.

"How do you know my name?"

She blinked up at him, amber irises reflecting confusion, as she reached a trembling palm up to cup his face. He made no move to resist, for his eyes now strayed to the streets, where there was a sharp cry of surprise sounded the alarm.

"I don't...know."

Sasuke jerked his gaze back to the strange girl, who was now trembling in his arms, incoherently babbling the same senence over and over.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything!"

With that, she passed out, going limp in his arms.

"Oi! Teme! What're you doing here?!"

Sasuke swore again as a familair voice punched through the air, followed by a hail of shuriken. Not pausing to think, he sprinted in the opposite direction, doing his best to stabilize himself as one of the throwing stars found its place in his back, then another, and another, as he abruptly lost balance, the cause being as a blur of orange and black, tinged by with red, swept his feet out from under him.

Snarling in frustration, Sasuke whirled on his attacker, fixing him with a menacing glare as he was thrown into the very hospital he'd been trying to sneak into. Granted, he hadn't exactly planned on entering through the wall, but now, as a menacing growl assaulted his ears, he had other problems to worry about.

Naruto stepped through the hole his impact had created, three tails of angry red chakra swirling around him. Sasuke warily rose to his feet, but found himself swatted aside as if he weighed no more than a feather, losing his hold on the girl in the process.

Papers and martini glasses spilled and shatter over the desk as the Uchiha skidded across the countertop, cutting up his arms and already beleagured back.

Spitting out a glob of blod, he rolled under the next stirke, his eyes giving him just the slightest edge as the claws raked across his ribs. It felt like a vat of acid had been poured into his stomach. His eyes locked with the Uchiha's, and spoke of only one thing.

Death.

Sasuke cursed his luck. He'd been spotted, now he was injured, and was being assaulted by Konoha's biggest blockhead turned killer during their war with akatsuki. Naruto had blamed him for Sakura's death pending the battle with Madara, and anger had stained his promise to her, warping it from a sacred vow to a vicious vendetta.

He was out for blood. That was the reason Sasuke stayed away from the village. Naruto had flown into a berserker rage as he watched Sakura take what had been meant as a death blow for the Uchiha. Now, his menacing gaze swiveled across the room, fixating itself upon the girl.

"Naruto!" Sasuke roared loudly, hoping to steer his attention away. He regretted his actions immediately, as the kyuubified blond raised a claw and pinned him against the wall. The force of the blow was much greater than last time, his ribs breaking from the impact as the murderous vice tightened further.

Helpless to do anything but save himself, Sasuke raised his eyes to meet Naruto's.

"Tsukiyomi."

Immediately, the kyuubified chunin stiffened, but it was too late to pull his gaze away, as Sasuke's chakra boiled into him. Screaming in agony, the kyuubified Naruto recoiled, releasing Sasuke to claw at his eyes as he was hit with his worst fears and nightmares.

Seizing the opportunity, Sasuke tried to get back up, but found to his dismay that he could barely so much walk, let alone sprint. At that exact moment, Naruto recovered, lashing out blindly with one of his tails.

Just as his head started to turn, the red tip of a tail slammed through Sasuke's back, six inches of blood-covered bone protruding from his stomach. Gagging on his own blood, the Uchiha fought the urge to scream as his vision began to dim.

Naruto pulled the tail out of Sasuke's midsection. Sasuke stumbled forward, trying to keep his feet under him, but fell to his knees, bending his back, pulling the wound open farther as he caught the desk with his free hand.

He took another, lurching, stumbling, half step forward, putting himself squarely between the girl and his out of control teammate. To his horror, he was afforded the view of the deadly fourth tail beginning to form, along with Naruto's skin peeling away. Even now, a bitter smile crossed the Uchiha's face.

_'Che, I guess I'm gonna die after all.'_

And just like that, everything went white.

_Looks like I arrived just in time. Alright you two, of to the Seireitei you go._

_--_

Sasuke felt himself falling, rocketing into the ground as if they'd been launched from a cannon. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was the earth rushing up to greet him. Colliding hard with the ground, he rolled with it to reduce the impact. Rubbing his head and groaning, the Uchiha could only push himself to his feet. .

There was another dull thump, and he whipped himself around to see the girl from before land in a jumbled heep beside him. Checking her vitals, Sasuke was slightly irritated to see that she was still sleeping soundly, heck, she was even _snoring_.

Dusting himself off to make sure his sword and the rest of him was still in one piece, he looked around to see wooden huts and open vendors, and realized he was on a dusty street. The only thought that went through his mind was:

_'Where am I?'_


	2. Close your eyes, its dawn

**_Enjoy! I did my best to keep everyone reasonably within character, so enjoy this 3,000+ chapter! Read and review please!_**

**_Close your eyes, its dawn._**

Sasuke felt himself falling, rocketing into the ground as if they'd been launched from a cannon. He opened his eyes, but all he saw was the earth rushing up to greet him. Colliding hard with the ground, he rolled with it to reduce the impact. Rubbing his head and groaning, the Uchiha could only push himself to his feet as the morning sunlight peeked over the horizon.

There was another dull thump, and he whipped himself around to see the girl from before land in a jumbled heep beside him. Checking her vitals, Sasuke was slightly irritated to see that she was still sleeping soundly, heck, she was even _snoring_.

Dusting himself off to make sure his sword and the rest of him was still in one piece, he looked around to see wooden huts and open vendors, and realized he was on a dusty street. The only thought that went through his mind was:

_'Where am I?'_

"Nrrgh." For the second time that day, the girl began to stir. Picking herself up, she glanced around, taking in her surroundings and a deep breath, as well as a sharp coughing fit, before at last speaking.

"This is...the Soul Society?"

"Soul Society?" Sasuke scowled at her and she shrank back under the intensity of his glare. He'd heard Orochimaru mention something about that somewhere once before, then that disembodied voice had said it, and apparently, this girl knew of it as well. "Is that what you call this place?"

"Um...yes?"

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't sure exactly what he had expected to see in this _Soul Society_, but whatever it was, he knew that what he was looking at was not it.

The scene in front of him was something that he would expect to see in a typical town a few hundred years ago. Bare wooden houses, open markets that were shaded by cloth awnings, clay jars that held merchandise, hard-packed dirt roads. He felt like he was back in the eighteen hundreds.

"Who are you and what do you know?" He pressed her. "What the hell is this Soul Society?"

"Well," Another voice answered him. "I think I might be able to explain."

Without thinking, the Uchiha whirled, his sword escaping its thin sheathe before he'd even considered the possibility that the speaker might not necessarily be an enemy or a threat. His gaze and his sword found themselves face to face with a young man, the latter paling as the tip of the longsword pricked at his neck, drawing a thin rivulet of blood.

"Hey hey, take it easy stranger!" The man waved his hands frantically. "I come in peace!"

Aside from a long nodachi strapped to his back, the man didn't seem to have any other weapons on him. But that didn't mean he wasn't a threat, not by a long shot. Anyone who'd been able to sneak up on _him_, an Uchiha, was worth being wary of.

"Whoever you are," Sasuke's voice took on a flinty edge, "If you're lying, then you lose your head."

"Hey, I said wait a minute!" An indignant look wiped away the terrified gaze, and the man seemed to find his confidence again as he batted away the blade with the back of his palm. "Is that any way to thank the guy who saved your life?!"

_'Saved my life? What the-_

"Who are you? And what's this about saving my life?"

"The name's Fumihiko Tachiki, fifth seat of squad two. Now if you'd lower your sword, I'm sure I can explain everything to you." Sasuke did as asked, and only when he was certain that the Uchiha wasn't going to impale him, did the shihakusho clad male continue, albeit slowly. "The specific area we're in is called the Rukongai. It's on the perimeter of the Seireitei, where the Shinigami live. It's the poorest section, but also the one with the greatest freedom, and has the largest population of souls within the soul society. It's where souls come to live when they first enter Soul Society."

Charcoal black eyes widened in horror as the the memories mercilessly crashed down upon him. That's right, Naruto had stabbed him clear through the stomach and punctured his lungs. Still, the word dead hit him pretty hard.

"Then that means....

"Yup." Tachiki grinned. "Your body's dead as a doorknob. Right now you and that girl, you're both in soul form." Sasuke exchanged a glance with the mysterious girl again, only to find that'd once more, she'd elected to take another nap, something which irritated him to no end.

"In that case, where is everybody?"

Fumihiko again answered Sasuke's question. "Souls who come to the Soul Society illegally, without a Shinigami escort, are called Ryoka, and are said to be the root cause of all kinds of trouble. The people are most likely hiding from _you_, actually."

"Me?"

"Yup." The man nodded. "Well, technically you and your lady friend over there aren't exactly ryoka, but then again, you're not entirely normal souls' either, seeing as you practically fell from the sky to get here." A gust of wind blew through the dusty, empty street causing the Uchiha to shiver, for his current outfit didn't exactly keep him warm.

"See?" Tachiki gestured to where a boy hastily ducked back out of sight. "It's only natural."

"Alright alright, fine." Inwardly seething at his helplessness and overall lack of knowledge in this situation, Sasuke bent down to scoop the girl up once more, hoping to appeal to the shinigami's better side. "Look, my friend over here needs to get to a hospital-

"Don't worry about that for now." Fumihiko waved him off and it was all Sasuke could do not to ram a chidori through his chest. "If we try to get in directly, we'll have to deal with the gatekeeper, and if you try to force your way in, some of my Shinigami buddies might decide to come check out what's going on."

"Do you think I can't handle a gatekeeper?" Sasuke questioned angrily as he began to follow the soul reaper.

"No no, you could probably handle Jidanbo, but there's always the chance that one of the Captains could show up, and I'm really gonna have a hard time explaining myself if that happens." Sasuke frowned then, his pace slowing to barely a crawl. He thought that his Sharingan could probably handle anything if it really came down to it, but he decided not to press the issue.

It was a humbling prospect.

"So if we can't go through the gate, how do we get in?" Sasuke asked, ever practical.

"There's a way, we just have to find a certain _person_." Fumihiko sighed.

"Hey, what's that area over there? The buildings all look different." Sasuke had just noticed the expanse of space where the buildings looked different, and the ground wasn't dirt.

"That is the Seireitei." Fumihiko answered ominously.

"But what about that gate you mentioned? I don't see any guards on the gate." Sasuke frowned. "I don't even _see_ a gate."

Fumihiko sighed. He could already tell that the newbie here wasn't going to just take his word on it, he actually had to see that he couldn't get through the gate. "Alright, go up there." Sasuke didn't need any more encouragement.

To his credit, though, the Uchiha was cautious, his hand never once leaving the hilt of his featureless blade as he inched forward. He got to within twenty feet of the dividing line on the ground.

Nothing happened. He took a couple of steps closer. Still nothing happened. He was within ten steps of the line now. Still nothing happened. Gaining confidence, he took a few more steps forward.

A low whistling sound started just as he got within three feet of the line. He stopped and looked around, wondering where it was coming from. A shadow blocking the sun gave him the clue. Whipping his head upwards he saw a line of huge stone blocks descending rapidly down onto him. Spitting curses he leaped backwards, using a body flicker to to aid him in his retreat.

A huge cloud of dust and fragments of rock sprayed out, engulfing the surrounding area. Sasuke brought his arm up to cover his face, the girl and Fumihiko were farther away and didn't need to take such protective measures.

"Well, well. It's been a long time since anyone attempted to enter the gate without a travel permit. And I don't get many visitors these days. So welcome to you, little man." Sasuke looked up at the giant standing before him. Like any good Uchiha, he began to scan the giant for any weak points, being that they'd likely get into a battle soon.

The…being that stood before him was close to six times his own height, with proportionally larger bone and muscle structure. He wore the Shinigami robes, one arm and part of his chest revealed. His left arm was covered by overlapping metal plates, and an axe was gripped in his right hand.

"This is the Hakudo gate, one of the-" An chidori, made of so much compressed chakra, that it became solid, cut the giant off as it connected with the broad side of his axe, releasing all the energy in the arrow in one burst. The result was explosive.

Sasuke's hand penetrated halfway through the axe before releasing the compressed electricity in one burst, shattering the axe, and sending shards of metal flying out. "I don't like chatting during fighting." Sasuke stated, his left hand still in the position it was when he released the powerful raiton attack, clasping the other arm, and ready to deliver another blow.

Jidanbo just looked down at the destroyed blade of his axe, eyes brimming with tears. The axe had been with him since he had been an orphan in the Rukongai, and had served him through all of his battles, never once even getting chipped. To have them destroyed so easily was a huge blow to his psyche.

"W-Why? Why did you destroy my beautiful axe? I WAS JUST DOING MY JOB!" The giant's rant was cut by Sasuke's pointing his blade, sparking with electric chakra, at Jidanbo's heart.

"Just open the gate." Sasuke's voice was like ice.

Just taking one look at the Uchiha convinced Jidanbo that doing anything other than what he was told was a very bad idea. He had another axe, but the ease with which Sasuke had disposed of the first one convinced him that it wouldn't make any difference bringing it out. Grunting, he turned to do as he was told.

"That was quite the display, Sasuke." Fumihiko commented as he strolled up beside the ex-shinobi. "But don't you think you were a little excessive?"

"Not at all." Sasuke replied blandly. "He was in my way, and I normally kill those who get in my way. Actually, he should be grateful that he's not lying facedown in a pool of his own blood right now."

"Alright" The giant said as he positioned himself in front of the gate. "I don't know why you seem so determined to enter, or why you seem to hate talking so much, but the people you will meet on the other side of this wall are all very strong."

"I'm aware of that." If anything, Sasuke's voice was getting even more flinty.

Jidanbo shrugged. "As long as you think you know what you're getting into. Now stand back."

With that the giant dug both hands under the gate, and proved very quickly that his size wasn't just for show. With a grunt and a prolonged heave, the gate rose enough for Jidanbo to get his shoulders under it. Then it became easier, as his powerful legs pushed him and the gate up, the massive stone structure held close to twenty-five feet in the air.

"Powerful." Sasuke was rarely impressed by feats of strength, but he had to admit, this giant was strong. However…

He seemed oddly frozen, and Sasuke knew from experience that with his legs being half bent, Jidanbo simply couldn't be comfortable. Peering around the giant, he saw only a vague shape. A vague _human _shape. One that wore an outer white robe over the standard shinigami attire.

"Oh, so you're the one who defeated Jidanbo."

She was a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and short purple hair. An amused look flashed through her eyes as she watched him whip his gaze the other way, and bend down to pick the girl back up again.

"How long are you going to just stand there? Turn around and face me." Sasuke reluctantly did so and found himself staring at possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, and that was saying something. It wasn't often that Sasuke thought much of the opposite sex, which of course had often led to some of his former comrades even going so far as to question his sexual preferences.

However, the sight of this woman sent him for a loop. "Your name is Sasuke, right?"

He didn't answer, he only glared at her. Everything about this woman set him off, both in her mannerisms and apparent lack of character, the way she eyed him up appraisingly, even the way she smiled was enough to unnerve him.

"Why should I give my name to a complete stranger?"

"There's no need to be rude." Uncrossing her arms, the woman scowled suddenly. "But, if you really wanna go there...

He made the mistake of locking gazes with her, and immediately regretted it.

"!!"

Sasuke had felt power. He'd felt it with Naruto, Orochimaru, and countless other opponents he'd warred against during his career as a shinobi, then as a missing nin. He'd felt the power of the Cursed final form. But he'd never felt anything like _this_. The Reiatsu was so strong it felt like he could suffocate, like the air itself had turned to water. Sasuke's normal composure was shattered as he strained to take a breath, lungs heaving, trying to get enough air to survive. That primal feeling of fear that he hadn't felt since he'd fought Itachi, welled up inside of him. _'Get away'!_ His instincts were screaming at him, overwhelming his sanity. He felt pitiful, like the smallest insect that had ever lived, and a god the size of a mountain was about to squash him, obliterate him from existence-

A choked cough from behind him shook him out of his paralysis, and he turned around to see Fumihiko sputtering, fidgeting nervously under the woman's scrutinizing glare. Apparently this woman was someone of great importance, but did that mean she was one of the captain's he'd been talking about?

"Sh-Shihōin-taichou! My deepest apologies! I-I never meant to-"

"Taichou?" Sasuke exchanged a glance between the two and immediately ascertained that Fumihiko was the woman's subordinate, judging by the way the gibbering man now bowed and prostrated himself before the approaching captain.

Well, that answered one question.

"What did I tell you, Fumihiko?" Her tone had evened out now, lacking the brief flash of menace he'd felt moments ago. "If you ever want to bring a guest into the seireitei, all you had to do was ask."

"B-But Yamamoto-taichou-

"Bah," Yoruichi waved a hand dismissively. "I'll deal with the old fart. You go on ahead and prepare a bed for our guests. You can use Kisuke's old place, he won't be needing it anymore now that's he's been transferred."

"H-Hai." The man seemed to blur before vanishing entirely, leaving a swirl of dust in his wake. Sasuke stared after him for a moment, trying to comprehend how a bulky fellow like that had moved so quickly, but the thought process escaped him as a voice intruded once more in his mind.

"Now, Uchiha Sasuke, was it?" Once more, her gaze fell upon Sasuke, who returned it, but with a great deal less hatred than before, now that'd he come to realize what he was up against. "You want medical attention for your friend, don't you?"

Swallowing his pride, and choking down his fury, the sole remaining Uchiha nodded curtly. "Yes. I would greatly appreciate that, Shihoin-taichou." He wouldn't try to anger this woman, but he wouldn't mince words with her either. Best to be polite and formal, until he could ascertain just what the hell was going on in this new, mixed up world where peoples' souls walked around in human form.

"Just call me Yoruichi. I really can't stand formalities."

"Eh?" He found his tongue slipping at that last remark. "Yeah...sure." Wait, why on earth was he being such goody two shoes around someone like this? "Look, I really don't have that much time, so if you don't mind-

Yoruichi Shihoin smiled suddenly, and before he could figure out just what had happened, he found himself surrounded by a number of men wearing all black. Immediately, he reached for his sword, only to realize it wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for this?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, both in surprise and anger, as he saw the captain playfully, cradling his katana under her left arm. When she'd taken it, he had no idea. He hadn't even noticed the absence of its reassuring weight until now."

"Don't worry," Yoruichi grinned. "You'll get it back. My lieutenant just needs to ask you some questions first." Sasuke stiffened at the word _question_, he knew what that meant. He was going to be interrogated, and if these stealth ops folks were anything as intimidating as they seemed, then it was going to be unpleasant. But with the girl still in his arms, he couldn't just release a chidori current and electrocute everyone.

Quietly, he toyed with the idea of just zapping them anyway, regardless of the girl in his arms. But whereas he could have and _would have_ easily done this without regret a year ago, he now found himself frozen, unable to commit such an atrocious act.

He was getting soft. He swore silently, and raised his hands in surrender, wincing as one of the men slapped a pair of handcuffs over his wrists, and another took the girl away. Bound and supposedly helpless, Sasuke still smirked, deciding to remain quiet about the fact that if worst came to worst, he'd just use Tsukiyomi or Amateratsu to escape from his captors.

"Very well then, Yoruichi-_san_." Sasuke smiled dangerously, leaving an obvious threat as he was led away into the Sereitei and was rewarded with a small flash of concern leaking into those golden, honeysuckle orbs, just before they rounded a corner and she was lost from sight.

"Have it your way."

**_Next time: Open your ears, Open your eyes, here's your choice._**


	3. Open your ears, shut your mouth

**_Read and review pretty please! Everyone is reasonably within character, did my best to keep the action light and entertaining, as well as enjoyable to earn a laugh or two. And yes, this is before Aizen backstabs everybody and gets the vizard's exiled. Wonder how that'll play out with Sasuke?_**

**_Open your ears, shut your mouth, here's your choice._**

Sasuke was being lead to door and away from the daylight when he received the black bag over his head.

"Answer me, ryoka!"

He felt his body sink forward as another sword stabbed into his back with a wet squelch, the breath exploding from his lungs in a pained, drawn out wheeze. Still, his eyes refused to look up, his mouth refused to answer the questions given to him.

He just chuckled, spitting out a paritcularly large bloody gob, then laughed aloud. "Wha, that's it?"

The fist crumpling into his face silenced him.

"SILENCE INFIDEL!"

He chuckled darkly, unnerving the man.

"You call that a punch? Compared to Naruto, you're a damn pussy."

"Guards!" The man bellowed. "Bring in the interrogators!

_Interrogation? _Sasuke shook his head quietly._ What the hell was she talking about? These guys haven't done anything but beat me up for the past hour. You figure they'd at least—_

His train of thought was interrupted when his vision was filled with stars as a fist plowed across his face. _Hell, that one didn't make stars,_ he thought, as his head hung, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose._ Those were whole planets_.

He had walked for a while with the bag over his head before arriving in this small, dark room. He couldn't see anything, but he could overhear people snickering and talking as he was lead to his destination. _Not very discreet, are they? _he had thought as he caught hold of a few less than amused whispers.

Then he was thrown into a chair and chained to it before his black hood was ripped off. His eyes hadn't even been allowed time to adjust to five large shinigami, dressed in white from head to toe, even wearing white masks to hide their faces.

"That's funny," He said as the first bit of blood began to trickle out of his mouth. "The guys that brought me in here were wearing all black. I liked their masks better, too. I couldn't see _any _of their faces." He looked at the shinigami closest to him. "I can see your little eyes through yours."

The Sharingan flared to life, mirroring his wicked grin. So these fools thought they could physically assault an Uchiha and get away with it, could they? Well, his Sharingan didn't need that much chakra to activate, after all, the ability was primarily in his eyes. He felt a slight strange, but was pleased to see his vision sharpen and narrow as he glared angrily into the eyes of his victim.

"Tsukiyomi."

The fifth man collapsed to the ground in a gibbering, drooling heap. But Sasuke didn't stop there, he forced the man to meet his gaze, drilling in every last horrific illusion he could until-

_Okay,_ He thought as another punch hit him in the side of the head, bringing him back to the present and jarring his concentration away from tormenting the rest his captors. _Maybe I've been provoking them. A _little. _But why stop now? If this continues, I'll just-_

He was about to let loose a string of Amateratsu when the door to the room opened and a figure entered. At this person's entrance, his four assaulters ceased the beatings they were doling out and stood respectfully still as the figure walked closer to the light.

Sasuke paused as well, sizing the shadow up the moment it crossed his vision.

Unlike the others, this individual was dressed all in black, but with short, dark blue hair, bordering on black, stalked into the room. Her lower face was hidden by a similair mask, but he immediately ascertained her to be female.

He briefly recalled seeing her in the group that had surrounded him, only hours ago.

"Greetings, Uchiha Sasuke." Her voice had that self righteous tone to it, the one only he was allowed to use. "I am Soi fon, lieutenant of the second division, and vice commander of the secret mobile corps and interrogation unit." Immediately, Sasuke labeled her as an enemy, if not for acting like a pompous idiot, then believing that she was actually in control of the situation, and by default, _him_.

However, the item in her hands only served to further incense him.

His sword.

She had his friggin sword!

"For a zanpakutou, your sword is surprisingly bland." She held it up before him quietly, as if to let him see, to show him some unseen flaw in the masterfully crafted katana, that he'd taken months to forge. "Despite what Yoruichi-sama said, I can't feel any reaitsu coming from it."

"Zanpakutou?" Sasuke felt some of his confusion return and ebb away the anger. "What're you talking about? It's just a sword. How do you expect me to know what on earth a zanpakutou is?"

"You are not worthy of this blade."

_I will be the judge of that._

He choked on his spit, as an overwhelming prescence forced him under.

--

He opened his eyes, slowly, painfully, feeling as if he'd been skewered by Kakashi's Rakiri a dozen times.

The world around him was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"What...is this?" He mumbled in shock. The night sky was lined with clouds, but devoid of stars, just a large full moon giving everything a soft, ethereal glow. In front of him was a lake that had no plants, just placid water that reflected the thunderous moon. Surrounding the lake was a wide variety of flowers, the multitudes of them releasing a soft, calming scent. Farther out, several trees surrounded the lake in a ring, the bark on them glassy, reflecting the light just like a mirror would.

And in the distance, he could hear thunder, though the clouds were few and far between.

On the other side of the lake, a woman sat. She had long black hair, was dressed in a silver kimino, and sadly, her face eerily reminded him of Sakura's. Soft and gentle, but with power simmering just below the surface.

She looked up and motioned him over. Seeing no reason not to comply, Sasuke strode over to where she was sitting. She motioned for him to sit down, and again he did so.

"It's very peaceful here." She said. "But you are not a peaceful person, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Sasuke kept what Soi fon said in mind. He wasn't peaceful by any account, he never had been, his pride simply wouldn't allow him to tolerate any insult or injustice toward him. Even now, he fought the urge to demand the answers of this strange woman, succeeding by only the slightest of margins. True, Sakura's death had tempered the flames of vengeance that burned within him, but only slightly so.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he exhaled slowly.

"Everyone is different. Tell me, know that you realize what I am, do you want to wield me?" That was a question that hit Sasuke from left field. Did he _want_ to wield her? She was a zanpakuto, she had to be, a living entity, that alone made him a little leery. Plus, he wasn't exactly sure he would really use her. All his life, he'd never been a straightforward fighter, all that sneaking around and backstabbing, which came with being a shinobi, was more his style.

The woman stood up. "Tell me, Sasuke, what do you see? Tell me everything you see around you, everything you notice about this inner world."

Sasuke did so. "The flowers, none of them are the same type. Every one is different. None of the trees are the same either. There's maple, spruce, pine, elm, fir, and many others. There are no stars in the sky, just the moon and the clouds." He began to move. "No matter where I am, the moon is always reflected in the water. Just like the flowers are always reflected in the trees."

Sasuke looked up. "The moon doesn't have any craters, but that's hard to tell with the swirling clouds. It's just a silver disc in the sky, though." He looked back down. "There's nothing in the pool, not that I can see at least. The water is completely clear and there's nothing there. All I can see is the sand at the bottom." Finally he looked at the woman. "There are faint designs in your kimono. I can see a moon, some clouds, markings that look like lightning bolts and thunder, and the whole thing's pulsating light like its' alive.

The woman clapped gently in approval. "Very good. My first wielder never noticed the designs on my kimono when he first came here." She walked over to where Sasuke stood, and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I think you and I will get along fine, little one." She smiled as the Uchiha male twitched angrily at the nickname. "You don't mind being called that, do you? I know you always made such a fuss whenever you were called that in the past.

"No.... Not at all." Sasuke forced the words past his lips. He'd endure it, he told himself, he'd put up with her gentle teasing, if only for the sake of growing stronger with this new sword.

"Good. My name is Ikazuchi-Megami. It means thunder goddess, in your tongue. Now wake up"

His eyes slid open, interrupting Soi fon.

"Wareme sono sora. (Split the sky).

"N-Nani?!"

Soi fon started back in surprise as the blade flashed an angry white blue, searing into her tightly clenched fist. Yelping in surprise, she discarded the white hot sword, which all but jumped from her singed hands and slapped into Sasuke's open palm.

Faster than the eye could see, Sasuke had cut himself loose, and now, whirled to deal with the first of the guards, via ramming the hilt of his blade deep into the man's face, procceeded by the blade itself embedded in the soldier's solar plexus. The remaining three wasted no time trying to jump him, something the Uchiha had grown quite tired of during the fourth shinobi war. Irritation seeped through his every pore, evident in the lightning crackling about his chest and shoulders.

To Sasuke's amusement, the sword absorbed all the raiton energy he was emitting, the blade pulse a blinding azure blue before redirecting the charge outward in a much stronger wave than the standard chidori current could ever hope to produce.

Too late, the enhanced current arced through her, leaving Soi fon paralyzed. Sasuke wasted no time in disarming her, his heel crashing into her chin, where she then crumpled to the floor in a twitching heap.

_Impressive. You wield me well, little one._

The wrapping on the hilt, for it now had a hilt, became a deep, mercury silver, the guard resembling a cross between a jagged bolt of lightning and asix pointed star, held by two prongs from the front and back of the blade respectively. The blade, was still the same length as a nodachi but slightly wider, about the same width as would be expected from a thick katana, as well as being nearly straight.

Sasuke admired the blade, but still, a sense on unease permeated him as he gripped its clothen hilt. "What did you do to my sword?" It had a bit more weight than before, and as such, he had to shift his stance entirely, placing his right foot forward and inch or so more than he normally would.

_You act surprised, little one. This is my shikai form._

"Ikazuchi-Megami." Sasuke breathed, swiping his zanpaktou forward at Soi fon, then smirking as she flinched when it barely slit her cheek before returning to its customary sheathe. "Not a bad sword though."

The sound of clapping shattered the tension like a rasengan would rock.

"Not bad. I didn't expect Soi fon to pull something like this, but still, I'll congratulate you on a job well done."

He stiffened, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he rounded on the speaker, one Shihoin Yoruichi, followed by several shinigami who looked to be medics as hey knelt down to tend to the injured. Sasuke didn't notice them. Gone was her haori, as she was clad in the traditional backless and sleevless uniform of the stealth force.

"So its you again." This time, Sasuke was careful to keep his eyes away from her, though his thoughts, to his dismay, refused to be reigned in, and whistled through his head with all sorts of fantasies.

"Aw," Yoruichi pouted playfully, "Didn't you miss me?"

"No." Sasukereplied blandly, prepared to push past her if need be. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-

-want to see that girl, right?"

"Yes," Rankled by the interruption, but doing his best not to show it, Sasuke nodded curtly in reply."But I don't trust you. Who's to say you won't try to imprison me again? If you won't move, then-

"You really are just like Byakuya-boy."

"Huh?"

"Well, lets go." Her eyes glinted mischeviously, which he immediately chalked up to either a warning, or her messing with him again. "I'll take you to her, no questions asked, no tricks this time. But...you'd better be able to keep up with me."

No sooner had she begun to speak, than she was already halfway out of the room. Sasuke took one look around the room, then decided it would be in his best interest to follow after her, even if he didn't trust her for a minute.

Unfortunately, by the time he'd actually decided to follow, it was far Too late. There was a faint rustle of air as before, and Shihoin Yoruichi was already across the plaza, waving to him, his sword in her palm yet again.

"Catch me if you can, Uchiha Sasuke! Unless you don't want your sword back, that is!"

And with that, she was gone.

"Damnit, I said _wait!"_

**_Next time: Open your mind, smile with your soul. Its time to play a game._**


	4. Open your mind and smile, its game time!

**Author/Note from Neonzangetsu: Well, apparently the site's being bitchy, and not letting some of us login every now and then. For those of you who wanted to review at times and couldn't due to the glitches the site has been having as of late, I deeply apologize. But if you can still find it in your heart to review this humble author's hardwork, then please do! Reviews keep me writing! And now, the mystery girl's identity shall be revealed!**

**Open your mind, its time to play**

"Hmm?"

Shunsui Kyoraku glanced to the right as a sudden gust of wind blew by the patio, nearly blowing his straw hat clear off his head and the sake bottle out of his hand. He had just enough time to catch sight of Yoruichi Shihoin, before she disappeared again, followed shortly thereafter by a young man tripping, then stumbling into the wall she'd leaned against moments ago. The youth swore for a moment, rubbed his sore forehead, then dissapeared again as he once more gave chase to the elusive goddess of flash.

"Hahahaha!" Pure laughter erupted from the one of the many tiled walls surrounding the piazza, and the Uchiha whirled to see Yoruichi waving his still sheathed sword high into the air. "I fear for the future of your clan if a little girl can steal your sword while just _playing_!"

"Don't you dare move!"

"Come and get me then!" She teased, sticking out her tongue.

As he reappeared to her left, Yoruichi effortlessly sidestepped his desperate lunge, giggling as the once proud and mighty shinobi face planted upon the tiled rooftop. But as his body hit the ground, it erupted, spewing crackling bolts of blue light, eliciting a small frown from the bronze woman as she observed the fireworks.

"Well, I haven't seen this ability before."

Still, as he burst through the tile beneah her feet, he once more found he could only brush her with his fingertips, before she yet again vanished, this time ending their game with a vicious little kick that would've snapped his ribs if he hadn't threw his hand up to block.

As it was, Sasuke crashed into the tiled floor of the eigth division, his back arching in aggravated pain as the wounds he'd received earlier reopened under the strained impact. Mentally cursing the whole of the second division, he struggled to pick himself back up, but his vision swam and spun until he was forced to collapse.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Yoruichi grinned triumphantly from her perch. "You've lost again!"

With that, she vanished into nothingness, the peals of soft, delighted laughter following after her fleeing form.

Sasuke stared at her back for a moment, his left eye twitching slightly as he picked himself back up.

"I see." Sasuke scowled angrily, a current of chakra coating his feet, then his entire body as he willed himself to rise. "So you really want to tick me off. Very well then," Every single synapse in his body fired at once as the chakra reached the muscles and veins, leaving his hair to practically stand on end. "I will have to show you...that my speed surpassed yours before you were even born!"

Like Yoruichi, he too blurred out of sight, though in doing so he left a small crater from his chidori enhanced speed.

"My my," Shunsui chuckled as the breeze died down, allowing him to take another sip of sake and stare at the clouds. "It looks like Yoruichi-san has found herself another new playmate. He's an energetic one too, just like Byakuya-boy."

--

Three hours later, a very sore and very stiff Uchiha Sasuke stalked into the barrack's of the fourth division, mumbling a gruff thanks to Yoruichi for showing him how to get here and giving his sword back. He refused her offer to take him to his newly acquired quarters after he finished. Sasuke Uchiha wanted nothing more to do with that woman, not after today's fiasco.

So right now, Sasuke just wanted to ask that girl a few questions, be shown where he'd be staying, and get some sleep. The thought occured to him that he should've taken Yoruichi up on her offer to help him, because right now, he could barely manage a crawl, let alone a steady pace.

"Greetings." A voice redirected his attention, and thusly his frustration, elsewhere as he rounded on the source of the offending sound. "I take it you are Uchiha Sasuke?"

The speaker had the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair was long and worn as a large braid in front.

"Who in the hell're you?"

Calm sapphire eyes gazed into his angry coal black. The standoff lasted a moment longer, before the woman folded her hands before her and deigned to speak once more.

"I am Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth squad. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_'Another captain? She doesn't look that tough?'_

"So, are you here to see your friend?"

As before, Sasuke nodded silently. He didn't know if he could trust himself to speak properly at the moment, after all, he was still seething after his little confrontation with Yoruichi. Sure, she'd given his sword back, but only after making his chase her halfway across the Sereitei, and in doing, publicly humiliating him, something that had never happened since his genin days.

_Your pretty fast. And to think, you don't even know shunpo. But you can't keep up with someone like me. Not yet, at least._

The conversation continued as Sasuke barely hang on to consciousness, Yoruichi's laughter, her voice ringing in his ears, drowning out Unohana's words, and practically everything else.

_Meet me at the maggot's nest tomorrow after the meeting. Don't worry, you'll know how to get there, I'll send someone to pick you up._

_'How?'_

If Sasuke could have moved his body properly, his fists would have been clenched in rage. Yoruichi had completely outclassed him, speed, strength, power of blows, energy manipulation, the flirtatious captain was leagues away from him in every category he could think of, and she hadn't even been seriously pushing herself.

The experience had left him humbled, and more than a little curious.

'_How? How did you become so powerful? You made me look like a snot nosed Chunin, not a wanted, S-class missing shinobi!'_

"She was only recently released from intensive care."

Sasuke blinked, dragged from his thoughts, his reverie, his place of sanctuary, where he could be at peace and no one could second guess his motives, thoughts, or ideas.

That's right, he was here for a reason.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes," Unohana nodded politely. "But since you yourself require medical attention, I would ask that your visit be brief, five minutes at the most."

Five minutes? Just _five_ minutes?! Five minutes wouldn't be anywhere near enough time for the interrogation session he had in mind! He'd need at least half an hour or _more_ to pump the information out of the girl!

"Dam-" Sasuke was about to swear, but glancing at Unohana told him doing so would be most unwise. "Erm...Look," The Uchiha male insisted through clenched teeth, "I really need more time than just five minutes. Can't you cut me some slack?"

"Five minutes." Unohana repeated pleasantly. "Then _you_ will have your wounds tended to as well."

Sasuke was about to protest, but instead cringed as he felt the fear well up again as her eyes locked upon him. Kami above, were _all_shinigami this monstrously strong? It'd been the same with Yoruichi, but now he felt the same terror all over again, tenfold. Though this woman produced no air of malice, but the way she'd said those words....well, something told him that he needed to get those answers _ASAP_ and then vacate the premises before those three hundred seconds expired.

"U-Understood."

"Her room is number fifteen, just down the hall, on the right."

"Arigatou." He nodded curtly before limping in the direction the captain had pointed. He needed medical treatment, but before that he just _had_ to get the answers he so desperately sought.

"Ohayo!"

These were the first words he heard as he opened the door. He glanced about the room and saw that aside from one small window, a few machines to monitor her pulse and heart rate, the space was suffocatingly empty."I remembered my name." Propped up in bed by pillows, the girl smiled up at him from her writing as he walked in, looking as if she'd just found the meaning to life. "Wanna see?"

He nodded.

Why not? Might as well indulge her for now. If he cooperated, maybe she'd be more willing to give him answers to the questions that had been tormenting him for the better part of this morning.

Slowly and delicately, her brush dipped itself into the ink, pressing itself against the thick parchment to trace the kanji for her name. Upon completing it, she grinned and proudly held it up for him to read. "It's Senna. See, you spell it like this, S-e-n-n-a. It's a nice name, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah." Faced with this cheerful and carefree affront to his smoldering anger, Uchiha Sasuke found momentarily himself at a loss for words, something that never really happened, not anymore. This girl-no, Senna, he told himself, her name was Senna, had woken up less than an hour ago, so did he really want to risk her health and pester her with questions?

"I'm feeling a lot better now." She went on as he pulled up a chair.

"Um...

"Neh, neh? What is it? You look like you wanna ask me something?"

Recovering himself, Sasuke resolved to press on.

"Actually, I do have a few questions. For starters, how do you know me? I've never met you before so _why_ do you know me for that matter?"

"Well, I landed on you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but my name," He pressed, "How do you know my name. That's what I want to know"

"Nani?" Senna tilted her head to one side, puzzlement dancing in her wide amber eyes. "Why're you asking me something like _that?_ Is a person's name really _that_important if you can't write or remember it?" She still hadn't set down the the parchment, and now, now Sasuke was beginning to lose his patience.

"Well? Is it? Is it?"

As she continued to pester him with questions, Sasuke could feel his face slipping into a scowl, despite his best efforts to remain calm, cool and composed throughout today, he'd been beeaten battered and humiliated. Senna didn't deserve his wrath, some small part of him knew this to be true, but the effort to restrain himself soon became visible as his left hand curled itself into a fist and began to tremble.

_Calm down._

"You wanna write your name?"

_Calm...down._

"Or maybe I could write it?"

_Calm..._

"Oh, I know! Maybe-Maybe...

_Urusai!_

"Damnit, just answer the friggin _question!"_Sasuke all but snarled, and Senna flinched, cowering as he reached forward to violently slap the scroll out of her hands, gripping the still wet ink within his fist as he yanked it away from her outstretched fingertips.

"B-Be careful with that!"

His response was to hold it higher.

"Answer me then!"

"Give me it back first!" Senna was begging, pleading by this point for him to return her work. "Please, you'll wreck it!"

"Do you think I care about _this, this stupid little writing lesson of yours?!_ _Well I don't!"_

"You wanna know what I think of _this?!"_ Without another word, he swung his hand around, launching the passive parchment into the air as Senna's cries fell with it. For a moment the scroll flew through the air in slow motion, before sailing clear across the room, to splatter the wall a dark, ugly black.

"That." Sasuke seethed, furious as the tears began to well up in her eyes. "That's what I think of stuff like that."

"Y-You ruined it...Senna gazed forlornly at the ruined remains of her artistry, now a dripping black gob that was as featureless as it was worthless. "I worked really hard on that....and you ruined it."

"I already told you! I don't care!" Thanks to his exhaustion and frustration, Sasuke was well beyond being patient now, and didn't seem to notice that his voice had risen to an almost deafening roar. "I don't have time for your little kiddie games, and I certainly don't have time for you!" Her refusal to look him the eye, that was what did it as he leaned forward to seize her by the shoulder. "Now tell me, how in the hell do you-you...

"Stop, please, stop it!"

He felt the words die away in his throat as he locked eyes with her frightened, tear stricken orbs. Her lower lip quivered slightly, a tell tale sign that he'd gone too far. She was just on the verge of bursting into tears, which was why he'd done just that and stayed his tongue.

Sasuke leaned back then, confused, and feeling guilty for his actions. He didn't know why he'd just done that. He'd just exploded out of nowhere, which he never, _ever_ did. Granted, the day had been anything but pleasant thus far, but stress alone simply couldn't explain the cause of his explosive outburst.

"G-Gomen I...I'm sorry." The words tumbled past his lips as she sniffled again. "I...went too far."

His hands fumbled to his back pouch, one of the few items beside his sword that had survived the journey with him into the Soul Society. He wasn't sure if the items within had been taken, but-ah. His fingers grasped upon a cylindrical object, and upon doing so, he removed the object and profferred the item to her.

A fresh scroll.

"Here. Go ahead, take it."

"Wai! Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" As if a switch had been flipped, Senna abruptly stopped crying and deftly snatched the scroll away from Sasuke, the Uchiha blinking in surprise at the abrupt mood swing. "Ooh, its fresh! I love it!" With a delighted squeal, Senna broke the seal, and immediately began writing all sorts of gibberish and incoherent babble on it.

Sasuke twitched, a dark aura appearing over his head as she turned her attention away from him and back unto the parchment.

_Was...Was she faking it the entire time?!_

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun." He stiffened as Unohana's voice came from behind him. "Your five minutes are up. Please, come with me and my lieutenant, your wounds need to be treated now."

--

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, a fresh set of clothes were set out for him. Confined to strict bed rest by Unohana, he'd been forced to spend the entire afternoon and night here, while the captain herself tended to his wounds.

And then there had been the problem of his outfit.

He hadn't liked the original shihakusho or kimono they'd given him last night, so naturally, he'd demanded that they make some adjustments. Like the previous attire he'd worn under Orochimaru, Sasuke wanted his sleeves to be long and loose, while partially exposing his chest, and allowing him free range of movement to let it fall down, should the need arise, the only difference being the sleeveless _kosode_ he now wore underneath it.

They'd let the legs out a bit too, not enough to be baggy, but just enough to allow him the movement necessary to pivot and turn at high speeds, rather than tripping up and falling over his own feet.

Last but not least, stitched into the fabric of his back, was of course, the Uchiha crest, bright and bold for all to see. After all, no self respecting member of the Uchiha clan, and certainly not the last Uchiha, would be seen without their family's symbol.

It was made even more precious by the fact he'd stitched _this _crest himself. He needed to look his best after all, he'd been informed that today, he'd be brought before General Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai. And after that, Yoruichi would be bringing him to the maggot's nest, and if all went well, he just might survive his second day in the Sereitei.

He was still in the dark about this Senna girl however. All he'd gotten yesterday had been her name, as well as an eerie sense of deja vu, and that hadn't helped him any. That, and Unohana refused to let Senna be interrogated any further, pending Sasuke's fiery outburst. Now, he was left with more questions than he had answers. What a mess this was...

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The knocking on the door knocked him out of his musing with a ruthless level of crystal clarity. "You have a visitor. She is here to direct you to the captains' meeting."

Sasuke grunted his assent as he slipped on the hakama pants.

Then door slid open and Sasuke swore even before he saw just who it was going to be. The voice was a dead giveaway, and now, his eyes confirmed it, the identity of his supposed guide.

"Long time no see, little Sasuke!"

_"Oh, hell no." _Once again he lost his composure as Shihoin Yoruichi wafted into the room._ "_Why does it have to be you? Haven't you humiliated me enough for one lifetime?"

"Nope!" She grinned teasingly, seizing him by the wrist. "Now let's go, you're already late!"

"Then what's the point in rushing?" He countered coldly.

"Oh don't worry about _that_," Yoruichi's grin began mischevious again, the light all but dancing in the golden pools of her eyes as the dread began to dawn in the black, charcoal pools that belonged to the Uchiha. "Just a quick _shunpo_ or two and we'll be there in no time."

"Wait, what the heck is Shun-whoa!"

The nurse could only blink as they vanished.

**_Next time: Raise your voice, time to fight._**


	5. Raise your voice, time to fight

**Author/Note from Neonzangetsu: For those of you who wanted to review at times and couldn't due to the glitches the site has been having as of late, I deeply apologize. But if you can still find it in your heart to review this humble author's hardwork, then please do! Reviews keep me writing! And now, we'll get just a glimpse of a certain villain...and a terrifying future.**

**Raise your voice, time to fight**

"Alright, just stay here while I try to smooth things over with Yama-jii. He's probably seething a little, seeing as how you're already more than an hour late." No sooner had she said this, than Sasuke was rudely ejected from the shunpo and roughly deposited outside a pair twin doors, doors through which Yoruichi now passed.

Left with little else to do, Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. Hours seemed to pass as he waited for the go ahead to enter, which didn't seem to be coming anytime soon. He remained standing with his eyes closed and his hands tucked into his tattered sleeves, watching, waiting for any sound that might alert him.

_You're tense, little one._

For a moment, Sasuke froze, his body ready to burst into action. Only when he realized it was the voice of his zanpakutou did his tension ebb, and even then, only slightly.

_'Do you have to keep doing that?_

_And what exactly is it that I am doing?_

_'Annoying me.'_

He felt, rather than heard his sword sigh.

_You really don't trust anyone do you? That is, and always has been, your greates weakness._

_'Hey, it's not that-_

"Yo," An overly-gracious smile shined out from beneath straight blonde bangs, mere inches from his nose. Sasuke's swearing broke the silence, punctuated by the sound of languid and unhurried footfalls drawing steadily nearer to him.

"What the hell?! Haven't you ever heard of persona space?!" The stranger shrugged off the comment, and backed up a pace as if he hadn't even heard the explicit profanities.

"So, you're the guy who took down Yoruichi's lieutenant, huh? Ya really don't look _that_ tough."

As he'd thought, it _was_ nother captain, this one with extremely long blond hair, and piercing eyes, now subtly insulting the ex-avenger, who was once again infuriated that these elite shinigami could sneak up on him so easily.

"Go away. Captain or not, I don't have time for you."

"Of course not," Shinji said without taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. "Time is one thing we all are short on, it would seem."

"Why have you come here, then?" Sasuke's voice was still calm, but the irritation was beginning to become more prevalent in it as he repeated his initial question, his hand sliding to the hilt of _Ikazuchi-Megami._ "Or are you _trying_ to annoy me?"

"Nah," Shinji's grin grew, just a bit. "Actually, I wanted to ask ya somethin."

"And that is?"

"Captain," A voice intruded in on their standoff. "We really should get going. They're already waiting for us."

The newcomer was a mild-featured youth with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses. He seemed quite embarassed by Shinji's blatant dislike of Sasuke, something the Uchiha understood wholeheartedly. He'd be ashamed to have this man as his captain as well.

"Yeah, I guess we should, Sosuke." Shinji relented finally, his eyes lingering for a moment longer before he too, entered the door. "Meh, later then, newbie."

"Piss off." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"My apologies." The lieutenant known as Sosuke paused, turned about and bowed respectfully to the slightly irked Uchiha. "Hirako-taichou...can be a bit odd at times."

"No kidding." Sasuke shook his head with a small smile, finding something instantly likeable about Shinji's subbordinate. This guy, he wasn't so bad, he even seemed decent compared to all the other shinigami wackjobs he'd dealt with thus far.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must be going."

"Good luck with a dumbass like that." Sasuke called to the lieutenant's back.

Aizen nodded courteously.

"I appreciate your sentiments."

No sooner had the lieutenant and captain gone their seperate ways, then the door did open to reveal yet _another_shinigami, this one with light amber eyes, silver grey hair, and small black handlebar mustache with tanned skin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the sou-taicho will see you now."

"Ahh thank you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Chojiro Sasakibe. This way please."

Sasuke watched as the large wooden doors opened up to the 1st Division meeting room. As he stepped inside his breath caught in his throat. All of the captains, just by looking at them he knew they had to be captains, were there in two seperate lines facing one another. Every pair of eyes in the room turned to him as he walked in towards Yamamoto sou-taicho, the one standing before a chair that was in the middle and at the end of both lines.

To say Sasuke was nervous in their presence with no backup was an understatement.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the sou-taicho began "it has come to our attention that you could become a very valuable asset to the future of the Gotei 13 and to Soul Society. Due to observing your talents and diligence in the living world, we have decided that you should join one of the 13 divisions to round out your experiences and learn the proper procedures and conduct of a shinigami."

For a moment there was silence.

"No way."

"Listen well, Ryoka." Yamamoto steepled his hands, his brow furrowing sternly as an unexplained gust of wind suddenly emanated from the center of the room, coiling itself dangerously about the unsuspecting Uchiha. "Whether you join us or no, that is _not_ a topic up for discussion. You _will_join us, Uchiha Sasuke. If not for the sake of the greater good or your own, than for that of your friend's."

"Do you reall think blackmailing me will work?"

"No, but perhaps this might."

_'Fuck!'_

Sasuke, about to protest again, suddenly choked out in surprise as his legs abruptly buckled. Denied support, he could only collpase forward to the floor, gasping for breath on his hands and knees. He'd known Unohana and Yoruichi had some sort of inner power, but this...this was on an entirely different _plane_. It felt as if he'd been seized by a pair of inivisible hands, slowly crushing the life out of him.

"We realize that you are still new to these responsibilities so you will only be expected to be here and learn when available. You may talk to each taicho to get a feel for each squad before picking one to join."

Sasuke saw the expressions of some of the captain's upon this announcement. A huge, hulking man and his murderous grin, another sizing him up with keen eyes, still another with a curious glance, and Unohana with a serene smile. Only two words came to his mind.

_Oh shit._

"I would prefer you to learn from a captain." Yamamoto continued. "Since this was the last order of business at this meeting, we will be able to discuss your future with you. Will each captain please approach the ryoka and give a description of yourself and your division?"

The first to approach was a smiling man with blond hair, dressed in a simple shihakusho and white haori.

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand jovially, "I'm Urahara Kisuke. The humble genius of the Seireitei and taichou of the twelfth division. We are responsible for all of the technology in Soul Society as well as monitoring the living world.

Odd, Sasuke couldn't sense any ill intent towards him. Grudgingly, he took the man's hand and shook, allowing him to return to his next spot in the two lines.

_Well, he doesn't seem SO bad. Maybe I'll go with him._

They went down the line. Next to approach was of course, Hirako Shinji.

"Yo," Shinji began lazily, "The fifth division specializes in large scale missions in Soul Society and the living world as well as hollow patrols. Join us if ya want or not, I don't really care."

_Working under this guy? Don't think so._

Next was infamous Shunsui Kyoraku, the only man with the fashion sense to wear a pink haori.

"Well well Sasuke, I am Shunsui Kyoraku, and the eigth Division consists of shinigami with a wide variety of talents and skills. We don't adhere to any one style. Our main purpose is to quickly reinforce other divisions where needed, but we also run our own missions. Your background makes you an excellent candidate for the 8th, and you could get quite a balanced education here."

_Sounds like another good choice, but what the hell is with that outfit?_

Ginrei Kuchiki followed and gave him a stern look as he stepped forward.

"Greetings, ryoka. The sixth Division is devoted to the protection of Soul Society and its laws. I expect every member of my division to be dignified and obey the laws, and have the discipline and drive to reach their potential."

Sasuke inwardly groaned.

As Ginrei stepped back into the line, Unohana stepped forward with a smile.

"The fourth Division specializes in support activity, our main focus is using healing techniques to assist wounded shinigami and insuring their safe return to their divisions. We also provide logistical services as well to make sure everything runs smoothly."

Sasuke felt oddly comfortable in this woman's presence, and made a note to consider the 4th even if he didn't know a thing about healing or kido.

Yoruichi was next to stand in front of him, with a confident and cocky smirk.

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin, captain of the 2nd Division as well as the Stealth Force. We specialize in undercover missions, information gathering, and clandestine operations. We train extensively in _hoho_ and _hakuda_. You should join and learn from me, I'm curious to see just how good you are."

Sasuke hoped Yoruichi went back to her spot before he snapped at her again. Fortunately for him the next captain stepped up, sparing him what would have been an embarassing outburst.

"I am Love Aikawa captain of the 7th Division. My division is responsible for policing and protecting Rukongai, as well as the Seireitei. Please consider joining my division, Iba fukutaichou and I could teach you a great deal."

Before Love could walk back to his spot, yet another captain came forward. Sasuke soon lost track of them all, not particularly caring after the third squad captain approached and gave a description of his division.

Last but not least came Jushiro Ukitake. The often sick man stepped forward with a genuinely friendly smile.

"As you may already know, the 13th Division sends out patrols into Soul Society and the living world to hunt down hollows. We're a well rounded squad. Kaien, Kiyone, Sentarou, and myself would love to have you, we could certainly use your strength."

_He seems like a good guy. Joining his squad would probably be for the best._

"Now that you have heard what each division has to offer, please think for a moment and make your choice." Yamamoto looked on patiently.

Sasuke swore under his breath. In reality, there was only once choice for him, one division that, for better or worst, he could mold himself to. Being a shinobi, he simply couldn't throw away the pretense of stealth, no matter the situation.

"I've made my decision. I'll join...the second."

Yamamoto made an amused sound, but still the Uchiha continued.

"But on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want Senna placed on indefinite bed rest for a year."

"Very well."

"Oh, and one last thing." Sasuke added. "Should any of you harm a hair on Senna's head, I'll remove _yours, _old man. Got that?"

Old man Yamamoto sat with his eyes wide open at the ryoka's cruel announcement. He hadn't considered the possibility that boy would actually have the audacity to insult _him_ up front as he'd just done.

Over the next few seconds one would have been able to hear the sound of a pin drop as the captain's considered both the implications of the hot-headed ryoka and Yoruichi Shihoin in the same division, as well as the threat their newest member just thrown at their captain commander. It was quickly broken by the loud laughter of said Shihoin. Shunsui leaned over and softly spoke to Jushirou some prophetic words.

"There goes the neighborhood."

--

"See, it wasn't _that _bad." Yoruichi commended Sasuke as they passed through the doubles doors. Only then did she notice the forebodding look the Uchiha wore, and how he hadn't even so much as responded to the little jab she'd put in there.

As they walked along the streets Sasuke noticed every shinigami they came across gave them a wide berth. It was almost dark by the time they made it to the maggot's nest. As they crossed the bridge and arrived at the main building the two onmitskido guard members stopped what they were doing to bow to their taicho.

"Welcome back, taichou!" one nameless division member said. "We've been training since you left for the meeting as you requested."

Yoruichi scanned the central training room, giving every present member of her division a quick glance.

"Did Kisuke already come here?"

"H-Hai! He just entered."

"Excellent." Yoruichi's grin grew slightly.

As Sasuke introduced himself the two shinigami started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Kurosaki? Isn't he the guy who beat Jiddanbo-san at the gate?"

"I heard he's already achieved shikai."

"I overheard Yourichi-taicho say he was the first guy she's found worth playing with in years. I even heard that they fought during the captain's meeting before they came here."

"Whoa no way? The taicho said that? This guy must be as strong as an ox, we better not piss him off."

Yoruichi cleared her throat and the whispers died out immediately.

"What positions do we have for him?"

"Hai" one began "currently seats nineteen, thirteen, seven, four and three are temporarily unfilled due to severe injuries or deaths in the line of duty."

"Well then that settles it." Yoruichi's grin returned as she continued. "Sasuke Uchihia you are now the third seat of the second division. You're going to help me whip all of these bums into shape. This is gonna be fun."

"So are we going in there?"

Yoruichi took a small step to the right, effectively blocking him.

"Absolutely not. I want to asses your abilities before we go any further."

He moved again to pass her, and she moved to block him, and it was almost with relief that he struck out at her face. It was just a feint, and when she ducked, he jammed at her stomach with his knee, but she twisted so that the blow didn't fall true, and came back with a fist to his stomach.

"Oof!"

Sasuke took the blow, just to see how well she hit, and then immediately wished he hadn't. This wasn't some weak ass punch from Karin, one who could barely even touch him, even with a hundred of her shadow clones on him at once. Yoruichi, she could knock the wind, the fight, right out of him.

A small smirk twisted his face. She really could fight, and so a fight would be had.

Dropping Ikazuchi-Megami, Sasuke jumped, and in response, she kicked at his chest. He crashed to the ground, and Yoruichi threw herself on top of him, struck him in the face, once, twice, three times, and kneed him in the side before he was able to throw her off. She was on him again in an instant, but as she tried to pin his arms, he flipped her onto her back, pinning her with the weight of his body.

She curled her legs up and heaved him away, and then they were on their feet again, crouching, circling, striking at each other with hands and feet. She kicked at his stomach, and barreled into his chest, and they were on the ground again. True, hand to hand combat wasn't exactly Sasuke's _forte_, but with little left to do in such close quarter combat, where his Sharingan was all but useless, he made do with what he had.

And he was getting pretty good at it, hand to hand combat that is.

Yoruichi didn't know how long they'd been grappling when she realized...he was _laughing. _As she flipped him, she understood his joy, understood it completely. She'd never had such a fight, she'd never had such an opponent. She was faster than he was offensively, much faster, but he was her better in strength and stamina, and she'd never known a fighter with such tenacity as an Uchiha. She was calling up moves she hadn't tried since she was a child, blows she'd only ever imagined having the opportunity to use on anyone but Kisuke.

Yet this was different than her basic sparring practice with Kisuke, back when they were kids, trying to improve their skills. They were playing. It was a game for the two of them now, to see who could pin the other, before he/she pinned you. When Sasuke wriggled out of her hold, pinned her arms behind her back, and grabbed a soft fistful of her hair, shoving her face roughly, but not too roughly now, into the dirt, she was laughing as well.

"That...was cheap." He panted, irritated that he'd been baited into sparring with her, more out of frustration than anything, but he'd fallen for it only frustrated him further, and when he felt her move, he tightened his grip, just enough to hold her, or so he thought. "You tricked me."

"Oh did I?" Yoruichi kicked her feet up at him and squirmed her arms out of his grasp. She elbowed him in the face, and when he jumped to avoid what would've been a crippling blow, she flew at him, flattening him to the ground. She pinned his arms just as she had done, and shoved _his _face into the dirt. Finally, she dug one knee into the small of his back.

"Surrender."Her ponytail had come loose at some point during their little scuffle, and now it was tickling at his nose. "I win this time."

He mumbled something into the dirt, and she arched an eyebrow, pulling his head out of the muck so she could hear him properly.

"Excuse me?"

The Uchiha male spat out a clod of dirt and sulked as she released him, yet refused to get off his back. "I said you always win. Its not fair. Why can't _I_ win?"

"Winning isn't everything, Sasuke." The Goddess of Flash replied quietly.

"That doesn't mean it isn't important!" Sasuke twisted his neck to scowl at her, then cringed when he was unable to do so. "I have years of training on my side! I should be able to beat you with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Yes, but I have _centuries_of experience on my side." Yoruichi sighed, tying her hair back once more. "You've only just started your Hakudo, that is, hand to hand combat training. It makes sense that you'd lose to someone like me. In fact," She rolled her shoulders, popping the joints there in slow satisfaction. "I'd say its only natural."

"It's still not fair."

"Aw," She teased, reaching down to ruffle his hair, drawing forth a sputtering crimson blush. "You're pouting again. How precious."

"Shut up." He snarled, extricating himself from under her. "I've had just about enough of-

"Anyways, you've got basic hakudo, so you'll do for the moment."

"What?" He blinked in surprise.

"You see, weapon's aren't allowed in the special detention spire. As such, one of the main requirments for leading the detention unit is that you must be able to subdue everyone with your bare hands."

"And guess what? You're the new leader of the detention unit."

Sasuke muttered one word.

"Wonderful."

**_Next time: Do you smell that? It's the smell of treachery._**

Preview:

_You and I are more alike than you think, Sasuke. We know what we want, and we'll do whatever it takes to get it._

What was it about Aizen's word's that put him on edge? What was this indescripable feeling of dread that plagued him? In these nine years, Aizen had never once acted like that, and now...

Why?

_You've had a long day, little one. Perhaps it is best you rest for now._

Resigned to sleep it off, Sasuke was just about to let the sweet blackness of unconciousness take him when he felt it. It wasn't the overwhelming reaitsu that he was accustomed to when sparring with Yoruichi, no, this was far higher, and it felt...

Different. Like a shinigami's yes, but with a strange tint of unfamiliarity to it. It felt as if it were the reaitsu of a hollow and a shinigami's comingled into one, even though such a thing made no sense.

Pushing himself away from the inviting confines of his bed, Sasuke turned his gaze to the night sky, where the full moon greeted his anxious gaze. He'd been told to stay out of it, it was an explicit order from Yamamoto. Three captains and one lieutenant had been sent to investigate the incident already, so there was no need for him to be worried. He told himself this as he set his head down upon the pillow once more.

The reaitsu spiked again, stronger this time.

"What the hell?"

Shrugging on his shihakusho and grabbing his sword, Uchiha Sasuke warred with himself as his hand gripped the handle of his door. If he left, he'd be defying a direct order, but if he didn't, if he didn't...

Another spike of reaitsu made the decision for him.

"Shit."

Without a word, the Uchiha raced out into the night.


	6. The Smell of Treachery

**Author/Note from Neonzangetsu: Apologies for the Kurosaki typo in the last chappy. For those of you who wanted to review at times and couldn't due to the glitches the site has been having as of late, I deeply apologize. But if you can still find it in your heart to review this humble author's hardwork, then please do! Reviews keep me writing! And now, we'll get a look at Sasuke's future.**

**The Smell of Treachery**

"But Sasuke" Senna's voice trailed off, a pitiable look in her eyes.

"No buts." He scowled at her, refusing to budge. "Now brush your teeth and go to bed."

"Nuh-uh! Not without a bed time story!"

"Fine...

--

"Another rough night?"

Sasuke swept away from his sparring partner and restrained a yawn. Sparring with the fifth squad's lieutenant had become somewhar of a regular occurence over the last decade, even if he still refused to show him the released form of his sword.

"Is it really that obvious?"

But perhaps it was Sasuke's insistence to fight with his Sharingan activated, that dissuaded Aizen from revealing his elusive shikai.

"You might say that. But you've been yawning all morning."

Over the years, he'd finally been able to adjust to his new life in the Sereitei. Sparring sessions with the other lieutenant's, well, that had just become another part of his daily routine here.

Hiding your true strength, it was a sentiment Sasuke understood all too well. His zanpakutou remained one of the few elemental types, and those in of themselves were exceedingly rare as of late. Outside of his own squad, Sasuke really hadn't showcased any of _Ikazuchi-Megami's _forms or abilities to anyone other than Yoruichi, and even then, she'd only seen up to the second form of his lightning type zanpakutou.

He liked to pride himself on keeping his true abilities a secret. If he were ever to use his full strength, then his own squad would be none too happy about seeing the tried and true direct approach squad eleven had come to favor over the years.

Sasuke wasn't too proud of it either. _Ikazuchi-Megami_ truly was a beautiful sword, but some of her better, more powerful techniques were a bit too flashy for assasination, and that didn't jive well with his shinobi pride, or that of his division's.

"No, I wouldn't say its like that at all." He parried a stab, then retaliated with one of his own. "She's really a handful. Half the time she acts like a little kid, the other half she refuses to speak, and _all_ the time I'm stuck with taking care of her."

Sosuke nodded to himself, sheathing his sword.

"You and I are more alike than you know, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Think about it." Aizen prodded with a small smile. "We both have those in our lives who are difficult to understand, yet we try to understand them anyway, and try to be close to them. Furthermore, we both know what we want, and we'll do whatever it takes to get it."

**--**

_(That night)_

Why couldn't he stop thinking about that?

_You and I are more alike than you know, Sasuke. We know what we want, and we'll do whatever it takes to get it._

What was it about Aizen's word's that put him on edge? What was this indescripable feeling of dread that plagued him? In these nine years, Aizen had never once acted like that, and now...

Why?

_You've had a long day, little one. Perhaps it is best you rest for now._

Whereas he once would have snapped at the zanpakutou

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Resigned to sleep it off, Sasuke was just about to let the sweet blackness of unconciousness take him when he felt it. It wasn't the overwhelming reaitsu that he was accustomed to when sparring with Yoruichi, no, this was far higher, and it felt...

Different. Like a shinigami's yes, but with a strange tint of unfamiliarity to it. It felt as if it were the reaitsu of a hollow and a shinigami's comingled into one, even though such a thing made no sense.

Pushing himself away from the inviting confines of his bed, Sasuke turned his gaze to the night sky, where the full moon greeted his anxious gaze. He'd been told to stay out of it, it was an explicit order from Yamamoto. Three captains and one lieutenant had been sent to investigate the incident already, so there was no need for him to be worried. He told himself this as he set his head down upon the pillow once more.

The reaitsu spiked again, stronger this time. Someone was fighting out there, their reaitsu so powerful that he could actually feel it through the seki seki rock that lined the Sereitei. To be able to feel it here, something wasn't right.

"What the hell?"

Shrugging on his shihakusho and grabbing his sword, Uchiha Sasuke warred with himself as his hand gripped the handle of his door. If he left, he'd be defying a direct order, but if he didn't, if he didn't...

"Shit."

Another spike of reaitsu made the decision for him. Orders be damned, something terrible was happening out there in Rukongai, and if the Gotei Thirteen were just going to sit by and ignore it, then he'd have to do something about it himself.

Without a word, the Uchiha raced out into the night.

--

He didn't know what to expect once he'd arrived, but he knew it hadn't been this. The grass, the very earth itself had been ripped apart, leaving little more than upturned stone and rubble to serve as the battlefield. The scene itself was chaos, filled with the blasting of kido, the clashing of zanpakutou and grunts as those very swords were parried and blocked.

One...no two, enemies.

A mixture of fear, awe, and excitement was swirling around in his brain as he watched Rose slammed into the ground by and unknown assailant where he lay perfectly still. Kensei, or rather, the thing Kensei had become was still violently warring against Shinj and the other's, who were having little luck against their former friend.

"What the hell happened to him?"

**_"Gyahaha!"_**

By some miracle, Sasuke saw her coming, and that brief step to the left was what saved him. A blackish green blur slammed past the space he'd occupied seconds ago and slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt and debris.

Shielding himself from the worst of it with an Enkosen spell, he still nearly lost his footing in the ensuing explosion. When at last the smoke had settled, Sasuke saw the green hair. No one else in the Sereitei had hair that poofy or that color, not without that goofy ensemble of hers being a dead giveway.

"Mashiro?" He called to her as her form became visible through the cloud. "What the hell's happening...here." He felt his words trail off as she turned to face him. A white mask covered her face, and her likes were coated in some white, bone material. Up close, her reaitsu felt more like a hollow's then a shinigami's, but he didn't have time to ponder it as she burst forward, her lower body little more than an electric white blur.

She was coming for him.

"Oi, get away!"

If not for Shinji's warning, Sasuke would've likely died again. He'd been stuned by the prospect of an ally attacking him, especially Mashiro. And he had good reason to be surprised. The girl who hadn't an evil bone in her body was now trying to rip his head off!

Swearing, Sasuke threw up his left hand and powered as much of his reaitsu as he dared into the blast.

_"Hadou #1: Sho!"_

Mashiro, too close to have any hope of dodging, shrieked in surprise when the only effect was her body being violently thrust away from her opponent. Sasuke frowned as Mashiro sprang back up, and all but launched herself at him. He'd barely gotten away with the kido before, but, this was something else, and he had just enough time to mutter the chant under his breath when he raised his index finger.

"_Hadou #4: Byakurai."_

The lightning bolt shot forward as the hollowfied Mashiro spun to her right, the flash of white-hot light only scorching a line across her stomach. As her blade rolled off of Sasuke's, he vanished in a blast of _shunpo, _once more narrowly avoiding a fatal slash from her own sword_._Mashiro shot forth again, aiming for Sasuke's open back, but the former shinobi once more vanished after the lieutenant's blade struck at his flesh. Sasuke's face tightened in frustration as he turned to see Mashiro already charging forward at him, her reemerged opponent.

Mashiro shrieked and vanished in a flash of _shunpo, _Sasuke quickly recovering and following suit with his own burst of speed_._The once ditzy lieutenantreappeared first just seconds later, Sasuke quickly following as the two combatants once more crossed blades before vanishing again. Sasuke was the first to show himself this time, reemerging in mid-air with _Hiyori_ suddenly appearing in front of him; if he had been surprised by the newcomer's sudden appearance, he did little to hide it.

A thin katana swung against Sasuke's, spurring him to retreat in a quick series of flash steps, twisting to protect his blind side as he skidded back several paces to a drawn out halt.

"H-Hiyori!" Shinji seconded the frantic sentiment everyone now felt as one of their own turned on them.

For the second time that night, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Like Mashiro, Hiyori also wore a hollow's mask, though the design was radically different and sported a singular horn at its tip. Her golden black eyes bored into him menacingly, but at the moment, he was more focused on the cero swirling before the perpetual scowl of her mask.

His eyes widened in shock as the Vizard's _cero _bellowed forward at him. It was too close to dodge and he hadn't recovered his balance yet. All he could do was stand in silent outrage as the wide beam of destructive energy roared towards him.

Sensing movement, he whipped around, the lieutenant of the twelfth squad now appearing behind him, her own zanpakuto swinging in for a strike. Sasuke extended his foot as the fukutaichou approached, catching the blonde-haired shinigami in the gut. He then thrust forward with his zanpakuto, sending Mashiro plummeting towards the floor of the clearing. Sasuke flash-stepped upwards, ascending ever closer to the high clouds circling overhead. Hiyori and Mashiro were mere seconds behind, both lashing out in unison.

Wherever the Uchiha reappeared, one of the duo was there to strike at him. Hiyori slashed as Mashiro stabbed, but neither of the two could actually land a blow upon his body. After several strikes, the pair seemed to establish some level of synchronization, and suddenly it became nigh impossible to match them blow for blow. Sasuke suddenly fell out of the sky as Mashiro appeared behind him, a stream of blood falling from his back as he dropped.

Hiyori was quick to take advantage of this sudden opening, her bladeswinging forward as it once more released an arm jarring strike. Sasuke had only just fallen out of the way when the attack reached its target. He brought up his blade to block, but the impactproved far too powerful; his opponent had been too close and the momentum was pushing against him greatly. But just when it seemed that he'd fall to his knees, he swung his blade with gusto, forcing the two back half a step as the steel of his sword vibrated and hummed with the fluorescent blue light for which it was so well known.

_"Wareme sono sora." (Split the sky)_

With the electric crackle that came with the invocation of her name, _Ikazuchi-Megami _roared into life, trailing spirit particles as it sang through the air, countering Hiyori's blade, then Mashiro's with a single swipe. Unprepared, the hollowfied shinigami growled in fear, each forced to retreat a lurching step backwards against what their primitive minds pereceived as a threat.

And that step back was all Sasuke needed.

_"Sentou Dageki. (First strike)"_He declared solemnly, drawing an oval shape beneath him with Ikazuchi-Megami. But it wasn't as simple as merely carving out a shape in the dirt. The techinique exuded an aura of elegance, even though the spectators couldn't appreciate its beauty. Silently, the zanpakutou circled its master until the form had been completed.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" He felt the reaitsu of Hachigen Ushoda burst into life, just as the winding binding chains wrapped themselves around Mashiro, followed up by a Quinet of Iron pillars.

The third seat breathed but two words.

_"Zennou Inkan. (Almighty stamp)"_

No sooner had Sasuke finished the command, then the cricle flared a deep azure blue, soaring into the sky with enough force to split the clouds apart. The pillar of light traveled high, higher, until the clouds gathered in, blotting out the moon and darkening everything else around it. An ominous rumble of thunder rolled over the group

"What the hell is this?" asked Shinji.

Sasuke stepped out of the thunder pillar, his very body charged with electricity.

Izakuchi's blade grew slightly, taking on an almost static appearance, just like it's master. Sasuke flicked his wrist, and thousands of paper thin threads' extended from his sword's hilt, wrapping themselves securely about the berserk captain.

_"Tsugi no Dageki. (Next strike)"_Where the blade was aimed struck, sparks now flew, flowing towards the target, that target being Kensei's only unprotected area and his Achilles heel, his back. _"Shiroi Ranpu. (White light)_

As aniticipated, Kensei roared in pain, his body jerking violently from the voltage arcing into his veins. Love and the others looked on silently, pitying their comrade as he screamed and writhed, but at the same time, knowing that this was likely the least violent way to subdue him.

Rose swore as Hiyori darted forward.

"Hey! Look out!"

Too focused on Kensei, Sasuke could only gag as her blade struck home.

Pain. Intense, mind numbing pain. That was the first thought that came to Uchiha Sasuke as he looked down and saw the sleek zanpakuto buried to the hilt in his chest. His head slumped forward as he felt his lungs start to fill with blood. Grabbing Hiyori's arm to support himself, his vision started to go dark around the edges. He stood motionless, his reiatsu plummeting dangerously as it took all his effort just to stay standing. In his mind, he heard the lieutenant's voice laughing maniacally.

With the last of his strength, Sasuke lifted his gaze, trembling from the effort it took to do so. Hiyori's reflection glinted in those deep red pools, the charcoal black eyes forming an intricate pattern once more as his eyes began to bleed from the strain.

_"Amateratsu."_

Hiyori Sarugaki _screamed_ as the black fire roared into existence about her body, coating every conceivable aspect of her form. She rolled about the ground in a desperate attempt to smother them, but these were no ordinary flames. They would not go out until he willed them to, and only when she'd ceased to move did he cut the power fueling the hellish inferno.

Pausing for a second to catch his breath, Sasuke felt the ground shudder underneath his feet. Turning quickly he barely managed to get out of the way as an enormous fist slammed down where he and Shinji had been mere seconds ago. An enraged Kensei was more than the third seat could hope to handle.

"Bakudo #99: Kin!" Black spiritual fabric wound itself around Kensei, slamming him and Hiyori into the ground, iron shafts pinning them firmly in place atop each other. Sasuke didn't even have the strength to turn and thank Hacchi at the moment.

Breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

_Little one! Little one! _Ikazuchi-Megami's frantic voice momentarily pierced through the dull haze surrounding Sasuke's thoughts._ Run! Hide! Now! I can stop the bleeding, but you need to get away from this area, post haste!_

Clutching his eye and chest, reeling in pain, Sasuke complied, lurching backward, dragging himself out of sight and into the bushes. He was no longer in any shape to fight, not after using Amateratsu like sooner had he done so in this state. But just as he began to wonder why his zanpakutou had been so adamant that he shelter himself, he beheld the dome of black light engulfing everyone else, before stopping at the very edge of his hiding place.

"Wha...?" He breathed as the dome abruptly dissipated, leaving Hirako and the other's to fall to the ground, helplessly, each bleeding from a stab wound. The perepetrator you ask? His eyes widened in an expression of anger, his mouth working silently at what he could see through the branches.

"Tousen...!!"

Indeed, Kaname Tousen, fifth seat of squad nine, had done the fell deed. Shinji demanded an explanation, to which Tousen quietly turned aside and removed the pair of goggles that had thusly adorned his face until now.

He was blind, Sasuke realized as he saw those pale, featureless eyes, orbs which stared into nothingness. It made no sense. How could a blind man fell three captains, and two lieutenant's?

Shinji, the only one still conscious after being stabbed demanded an explanation

"Actually, he's quite loyal."

If Sasuke had been shocked before, then what he saw next was enough to make his heart stop. He saw the young Gin Ichimaru, third seat of Shinji's division, but his attention remained riveted upon the man who walked ahead of him, sword drawn and hanging loosely in a light grip.

"This entire time, he's followed every order I've given him."

"Aizen." Sasuke breathed. "Damnit, what the hell's going on?

**_Uh-oh! Will Sasuke become a vizard in the wake of this horrible tragedy? Will he be killed? Will he be exiled?! Stay tuned to find out in the next compelling chapter....Next time: Dry your eyes, you can't cry now._**

**_Preview:_**

_He extended a hand, fingers clenching into a familiar claw._

_"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"_

_"**Hadō #63. Raikōhō!"** (Thunder Roar Cannon)_

_"You're betraying the Sereitei." He hissed as he thrust a palm forward while placing a hand upon his forearm. "And now you're trying to escape! I can't allow you to go any further!" As before energy streamed into his palm, though this time, the swirling vortex became a radiant, azure blue._

_**"Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"** (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)_

_For the first time in nine years, he watched Yoruichi become enraged. It wasn't an methodical change either, it happened so quickly that Sasuke actually thought he'd missed it, as her lips curled up into a snarl._

_The destructive spell was batted away with contemptuous ease, where it detonated harmlessly into the air. By time Sasuke'd realized she was coming, it was already far to late to do anything other than brace himself._

_"Do you really think that's all there is to it?!" He winced as she slammed him into the stone wall, hairline fissures spreading out from the point of impact to spray a few pebbles into his hair. "That I'd just betray my division like this?! I have absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Shinji and the other's! They're only still alive because of me and Kisuke!"_

_Sasuke didn't answer when she released him. He just slumped down against the wall, his face hidden in shadow. Yoruichi stared at him for a moment, before rejecting the possibility of bringing him along._

_Sasuke had become too attached here. The very thing he'd sought to avoid had happened sometime during the last decade. He wasn't quite under Soul Society's sway, but at the same time, he wanted to upohold his new set of morals._

_His injuries would likely leave everyone to think that he'd tried to stop them, but been defeated. There was no shame in knowing that he'd lost, in fact, it'd likely absolve him from any punishment the Central Forty-Six might be planning to dole out._

_"Sasuke, I need a favor." He barely even twitched, but still, the Shihoin continued. "Look after Soi fon for me. I know you can't stand her, but she'll be really upset about this. She might even hate me when all is said and done."_

_"I hate you." He grumbled, but as he looked up..._

_She was already gone._


	7. Dry your eyes, you can't cry now

**Author/Note from Neonzangetsu: Apologies for the Kurosaki typo in the last chappy. For those of you who wanted to review at times and couldn't due to the glitches the site has been having as of late, I deeply apologize. But if you can still find it in your heart to review this humble author's hardwork, then please do! Reviews keep me writing! And now, we'll get a look at Sasuke's future.**

**_Dry your eyes, you can't cry now._**

Sosuke Aizen. Soul reaper, and lieutenant of squad five, subordinate of Hirako Shinji. For those who'd seen him or met him face to face, Sosuke Aizen was a polite, mild mannered man who was arguably the most peaceful, sociable, and benevolent shinigami to ever exist in the Sereitei, next to the Thirteenth's Jushirou Ukitake.

For those who'd just been both viciously manipulated and betrayed by Sosuke Aizen, and the last Uchiha who weakly watched his former comrade explain that he was behind an elaborate scheme to ensure their demise, three words fit the bill, three words suited Sosuke Aizen to a T.

Self-serving.

Traitorous.

Bastard.

--

After witnessing the massive explosion created by Tessai, Sasuke seconded the sentiment entirely. He'd been thrown clear out of the grove, so great was the blast radius, even after being deflected by his fellow lieutenant.

Now, as he stared at the three co-conspirators from amidst the gnarled branches of an ancient tree, having been thrown into it during the climax of the explosion, Uchiha Sasuke observed the makings of a plot, so elaborate, so astounding, that for the second time that night, the sole surviving Uchiha once again questioned his sanity.

Right now, he just about to get up and blast Aizen with an Amateratsu, and none of this wicked tale would take place. But the pain in his head had other ideas, and thus, Sasuke was abruptly forced him to take other countermeasures.

_Fight._

He couldn't move his legs, they refused to respond to even the simplest of commands.

_Out. Let me out._

"Oh? It seems we have an unwanted guest."

For a moment, those passive chestnut brown eyes fell upon the branches of Sasuke's self-made prison. Then the Uchiha swore, and worked harder to extricate himself, to retrieve his sword which had lodged itself in a nearby branch, whose hilt he could only just brush with the tip of his forefinger..

"Kaname, take care of it."

"Sir."

The breath hitched in Sasuke's throat, and the instinct of self preservation began to drive him again as he strained to retreive his zanpakutou from the perch upon which it had so quietly fell. And then, the sword nudged in his direction. Whatever foreign prescence that now existed within his mind, it wanted to survive, just as much as he did.

If he were to be discovered here, death was all that awaited him. Urahara and Tessai were too far away to possibly notice his plummeting reaitsu, which by this point, barely registered at a twentieth seat.

In which case...

Nudging the guard of his blade, Sasuke looked on as the zanpakutou began to spin lazily in front of him. Forcing himself to ignore the footsteps steadily drawing closer to his position, he forced the excess reiryoku from his body, converting it and its reishi into reiatsu, and reaitsu into a slow, spiraling undercurrent that rustled the breeze.

"Hado #58: T-Tenran. (Orchid Sky)" Sasuke gasped, his fingers weakly curing about her silvery hilt. No sooner had he taken his sword in hand, then a widening twister expelled itself outward from the tip, shredding away his cover, and forcing each of the three to raise a hand defensively to guard their face. Unseeing as the kido spell catapulted its wielder through the forest of rukongai and towards the streets that led to the Sereitei.

The winds spiraled wildly out of control after five miles of distance had been put between him and the traitorous trio. With a pained cry, his body hit the pavement and skidded to an abrupt halt. Still, it was all Sasuke could do to cling to Ikazuchi-Megami's hilt, and even that sapped his strength.

"Oh." Gin tilted his head slightly to the side, whilst Aizen looked on disspasionately. "Look's like he's gettin' away, Aizen-taichou." Indeed, the reaitsu signature was leaking away, slowly, fading into the distance.

"My deepest apologies!"Kaname bowed stiffly. "I'll pursue them immediately!"

Aizen stared after the resounding explosion, the flames flickering weakly in his eyes. Clearly someone had been spying on them, but that individual had fled the moment they'd been detected. There was no point in pursuing them, whoever they were, with Kyouka Suigetsu's perfect hypnosis, any claims they had would never have any hope of validation.

Besides, their reiatsu was on the verge of dissipating anyway. Anyone within a mile of this battle was sure to be surely injured and at the rate their reiryoku was dropping, they had to be wounded.

If they'd been infected, then whoever they were, they wouldn't be a threat for much longer. At best, they had an hour before the transformation set in, and once that began...

"No, we've done enough tonight, Kaname."

--

Sasuke made it to district twenty by the time the side effects became evident. He'd been feeling ill for about half an hour now, but it was only five minutes ago that the nasuea had taken a turn for the worst. Less then a second ago, he'd started to vommit white goop, barely able to drag himself out into an alleywaya before blood had tinged the white globs a sickly pinkish red.

"GAAAAAH!"

An explosion of reaitsu came from his back as a strange white substance began pouring out of his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Sasuke was in more pain than he had ever thought was even possible. Hiyori running him through was nothing compared to this. The pressure on his body was incomprehensible. It felt like his body was suddenly three sizes too small for him, and was bursting at the seams trying to contain him.

_Little one! My blade! Use your reflection._

Clutching _Ikazuchi-Megami_ in a trembling hand, Sasuke waited until he was given his reflection, left eye flashing red at the sight of the strange material trying to devour him with all the tenacity of a sloth. Indeed, something white was smothering his good eye, and he couldn't understand why it hurt so much to breathe right now, nor why his reaitsu felt like that of a hollow's.

_Fight._

But he did know this.

_'Whatever you are, I don't need you! I don't want you! GO AWAY!'_

He wanted this thing _off!_

_You WILL need me, soon enough._

"A-Amateratsu!" Sasuke gasped, desperate to be rid of the voice. He was granted the brief satisfaction of the foamy white material smoldering away like paper under the intense flames, right before his conciousness was swept under. His skin howled in agony, but he somehow managed to estinguish the hellish inferno. Given the brief satisfaction of knowing that he'd escaped from whatever fate had befallen the other's, he ignored the fierce burns he'd been dealt.

Charcoal black eyes burst open, and he screamed, awakening from the nightmare in which he hadn't been able to douse the flames, forced to writhe upon the ground in raw agony, howling in pain until the heat at last scorched away his lungs.

He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what had happened to him, he knew very little of what was going on inside his body right now, nor of the irreversible change that had taken place.

His reaitsu, dormant until now, flared up with a sharp crack, similair to that of his chidori. Sasuke extended a hand, fingers clenching into a familiar claw. He felt the familair energy of his element surge through his veins, both exhilerating and calming him, all at the same time. The strange, alien prescence was gone now, apparently having chosen to slumber after its defeat.

But what he saw, Hirako and the other's, slumped in a corner, off to the side of this underground cavern, was enough to set his blood boiling.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"

"What're you-

_"Hadō #63. Raikōhō!" (Thunder Roar Cannon)_

"You're betraying the Sereitei, just like Aizen, aren't you?!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth as he thrust a palm forward while placing a hand upon his forearm. "And now you're trying to escape! I can't allow you to go any further!" As before energy streamed into his palm, though this time, the swirling vortex became a radiant, azure blue.

_"Hadō #88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)_

For the first time in nine years, Sasuke watched Yoruichi Shihoin become enraged. It wasn't an methodical change either, it happened so quickly that Sasuke actually thought he'd missed it, as her lips curled up into a snarl, the warning too late to be of any real use.

"You fool."

The destructive spell was again batted away with contemptuous ease, where it detonated harmlessly into the air. By time Sasuke'd realized she was coming, it was already far to late to do anything other than brace himself.

"Do you really think that's all there is to it?!" He winced as she slammed him into the stone wall, hairline fissures spreading out from the point of impact to spray a few pebbles into his hair. "That I'd just betray my division like this?! I have absolutely nothing to do with what happened to Shinji and the other's! They're only still alive because of me and Kisuke! Its the same for you!"

Sasuke didn't answer when she released him. He just slumped down against the wall, his face hidden in shadow. Yoruichi stared at him for a moment, amazed that he'd managed to suppress the hollow transformation through sheer willpower before being picked up and stabilized by Urahara. For a moment longer she considered the liability, before rejecting the possibility of bringing him along.

Sasuke had become too attached here. The very thing he'd sought to avoid had happened sometime during the last decade. He wasn't quite under Soul Society's sway yet, but at the same time, he wanted to upohold his new set of morals.

His injuries would likely leave everyone to think that he'd tried to stop them, but been defeated. There was no shame in knowing that he'd lost, in fact, it'd likely absolve him from any punishment the Central Forty-Six might be planning to dole out on the survivors'. Even looking at him now, there was no way to discern that he'd been infected by that horrible contagent.

However, there was still the matter of the hollow reaitsu now within him. With time, it would begin to resurface, and he wouldn't be able to suppress it once that power matured. Something would have to be done about it, or Sasuke would likely perish.

"Sasuke, I need a favor." He barely even twitched, but still, the Shihoin continued onwards. "Look after Soi fon for me. I know you can't stand her, but she'll be really upset about this. She might even hate me when all is said and done."

_"I_ hate you." He grumbled, but as he looked up...

She was already gone, and so were the other's. He stared after them for a moment, his jaw clenched tightly shut in barely contained rage. No words could hope to mollify him, not now. He barely even heard the sound of the Onmitskido appearing behind him.

"U-Uchiha-donno?!"

"Are you alright sir?!"

Sasuke tried to answer, but only vommited blood, the thick, ripe globes staining the dusty, oblong stone a thick red black. Apparently, he'd been hit harder than he thought, and only now had he begun to fell the after effects. Of course, he only realized this now, as he passed out.

_'Shit...._

"S-Sir?!"

"Quick, let's bring him to the infirmary! Unohana-taichou will know what do!:

**_Next time: Mending a shattered sense of pride and second division. Look around, Sasuke. You're not the only one who feels pain._**


End file.
